Everyone Deserves A Chance At Happiness
by laurenkmyers
Summary: This story is just a shortish one-shot about the time Emma let herself be happy and how that ended in a smut filled night with Captain Hook. Enjoy.


Here is my first ever fanfiction written about Captain Swan. I hope all you CSers out there enjoy it. This story is rated M for a reason, it's a PWP, so it's pretty smutty. If you like it I'd love to hear from you, if you hated it I'd also like to hear from you, but please try and be constructive in your reviews don't just tell me you hated it without backing up why you hated it! That'll be all! I hope you enjoy my story! MUCH CS LOVE.

* * *

Emma lay tirelessly in her low hanging bunk of the Jolly Roger staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Sleep was not going to come easy tonight. She sits up careful not to bump her head on the way up and catches a glimpse of her parents bunk; the two have their arms securely wrapped around each other, keeping the other safe. Emma smiles sadly and stands up, needing some fresh air suddenly.

The air outside is cool, the hour is late. The breeze blowing almost silently, she leans over the railing of the ship and watches the waves softly collide with the side of the Jolly Roger. Emma has always been fond of the sea, she never really had the time to sit and enjoy it though, she was always on the move, never staying in the same place for too long, but now, now she had the time.

Her thoughts now are constantly bombarded with images of her son, her Henry. God, she misses him. The young boy who turned her life upside down when he burst into her life out of the blue, the young boy she never thought she'd see ever again, but he turned up one day, on her birthday no less, to say hi and that he needs her and it was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. Henry was a boy full of hope, full of life and he made her happy. The happiest she had ever been. She needs to get him back. She will stop at nothing to find her happy, hopeful boy.

As Emma continues gazing out into the open waters a shiver wracks her entire body. She wraps her arms around herself and looks over to see the light was still shining in the Captain's quarters. Hook is still awake. Hook. Her feelings towards the pirate have changed so much in the short amount of time she has spent with him.

He came back for her, he was drawn to her, and above all else, he cared for her and that scares her more than anything, but for some reason she is drawn to him too. She has come to care for him a great deal, though she won't ever admit it out loud, but she knows, in her heart, that he will always be there for her when she needs him. Standing at the back of the ship staring aimlessly at the small light in the cabin is when it hits her. _She needs him. _

Having made up her mind about her feelings Emma slowly makes her way towards his cabin, stepping inside quietly. Killian has his back to her as he slowly rids himself of his shirt and flings it to the side of him. Emma stands there, frozen, her heart beating so hard and so fast she thinks it might just leap out of her chest the moment he looks at her. She has never seen the captain without his shirt on. She is instantly fascinated by the contraption that holds his famous hook on so she openly stares at it, curious to see if he rids himself of it too, but he doesn't so she looks away quickly as he sighs loudly.

"You can look, lass" he whispers as he slowly turns to face her, his eyes shining the purest of sea blue. He's not embarrassed. It's a part of who he is.

"Curious thing it must be for someone who is not accustomed to seeing a man with a hook for a hand" he looks down at his hook and sighs sadly, then after a short pause the smug look that is so _Killian Jones _appears on his face.

"Or maybe it's not the hook you're interested in, maybe you've just come to stare at my body, is that it Swan? Do you like what you see, darling?" he chuckls lightly, catching a hint of _something_ in her gaze. He takes a few steps closer to Emma; eyeing her the entire way until their bodies are touching intimately in all the right places. He leans forward devastatingly slowly so their faces are mere inches apart and whispers against her lips,

"Is there something I can help you with, love?"

After taking a deep breath to calm her beating heart Emma looks him dead in the eye and nods "Kiss me." And he does. Killian doesn't hesitate; he grabs her by the back of the neck and fuses their mouths together in a furious kiss. Their mouths crash together in a furious battle of lips, teeth and tongue, mimicking the way the wave's crash and sway against the side of the ship.

Soon he's running his tongue along her bottom lip enticingly, begging for entrance, which she grants instantly, but it's too late, and she's already melting against him, her body going limp. Killian catches her, grabbing her hip with his good hand and forcefully pushing her up against the cabin door.

"It's about bloody time" he mumbles against her swollen lips. He searches her gaze as he lifts his head to trace his tongue down her neck and finishes by nibbling lightly on her collarbone.

"I thought you'd never come to your senses Swan" he mocks half-heartedly.

Slightly irritated by his mocking words Emma grabs a fistful of his short, dark locks and pulls him towards her, extinguishing the hated space between their bodies entirely.

"Hook, I need you. Please" she pleads with him, trailing her lips close to his ear. She can feel the shiver that wracks his body at her words and she's instantly thrilled with the thought that she can turn him on so easily, but then he stops suddenly, holding her at arm's length and looks deep into her eyes, an uncertainty and question hidden in his gaze.

"Do you really want this Emma? Because, gods help me, if you don't tell me now before it becomes near impossible for me to stop" his gaze is filled with uncertainty, lust and something else entirely. It shocks her to her core. Love. His gaze is full of love. Emma swallows hard, her mouth suddenly as dry as the hottest summer day in the Sahara desert.

Can she do this? Knowing that this man in front of her not only wants her but that he loves her? Actual I-love-you-and-want-to-be-with-you-for-real-real love. Her head screams no, but her heart, her heart nods furiously. Yes, she can, because she loves him too. The thought nearly floors her but she takes one last look into Killian's eyes and shuts her brain down for the night. She may actually love this man just as fiercely as he loves her and right at this moment she decides that she deserves a chance at happiness too.

"Killian, I want this. I want…you" and that is all the convincing he needs as he grabs Emma around the waist and hauls her up against his body, hand firmly on her back and slamming his mouth against hers once more. She wraps her legs securely around his waist and kisses him back with equal fervour.

Killian manoeuvres them across the room and carefully lays Emma out on his bed, admiring how good she looks on his sheets. He rids himself of his pants and boots quickly before attaching his hook to the very top of her vest and pulling down swiftly, tearing through her top and bra with ease.

"So damn beautiful" he exclaims almost to himself, as he admires her now bare body. He wastes no time undoing her jeans and sliding them off her slender hips.

He takes one last, longing look at her before he starts crawling up her legs, planting soft kisses on the inside of her thighs as he goes, his one good hand sliding up her figure to grab her breast and tease her nipple. A soft moan of "_Killian_" leaving her lips as her body shudders in pleasure.

Emma isn't a very patient person so when she grabs the back of Killian's head he knows where she wants him and he wastes no time in giving her exactly that.

He licks a slow, torturous line along her folds, before lapping his tongue leisurely across her clit in soft circles. Her cries of passion cheering him on. He lets his tongue enter her, fucking her with precise thrusts, two fingers soon joining. He starts with a slow, pleasurable pace before her cries of anguish make him speed up. He latches his lips around her clit as he fucks her with his fingers. She's so close.

Killian looks up from between her legs to see Emma's head thrown back in pleasure, one hand fisted painfully in his hair, the other fisting the silk sheets of his bed.

"Emma, let go for me darling. I want to watch you as you come undone for me" he whispers against her lips and then without much thought he brings his hook down and trails it across her clit in hard circles, still thrusting his fingers into her with a much quicker pace.

As soon as his hook touches her sensitive skin the combination of the cool surface of his hook, the quick, hard thrusts of his fingers and the sound of pure, unadulterated lust in his voice as he speaks her name is enough to make her explode around his fingers. Her vision blurs and she sees nothing but stars. Actual stars, like the star of Neverland, only brighter. _And she should not be thinking about the stars of Neverland right now_ but her thoughts are just a jumble of incoherent images slamming into her as she experiences the most intense orgasm of her life.

Emma's breathing is heavy, she is completely breathless. She looks up just in time to see Killian climbing up her body before he places a sweet kiss on her lips, letting her taste herself. "Wow" she exhales, looking up at Killian as he chuckles hungrily, trailing the tip of his hook along her chest and over her taut nipple.

"I did tell you there were much more enjoyable things I could do with a woman on her back, Swan, it's not my fault you elected to ignore that in favour of punching a guy in the face." His face tilts downwards as he speaks quietly; Emma, noting his quiet tone places her palm under his chin, tilting his face upwards to look at her.

"I am sorry about that Killian, you know I needed to get back to Henry" and before she can say more he carefully places his finger over her lips and silences her.

"I know, love. You did what you had to do. I understand. Now, enough talk, more ravishing" he declares with a wink as he grabs his neglected cock and rubs it deliberately along her slit, coating himself with her essence.

They both groan at the contact before Killian thrusts himself into her in one. Emma and Killian understand each other, they want each other and they know that neither of them wants a nice, slow, lovemaking session. They both need a good, hard fuck. Killian pulls himself out all the way to the tip and then slams himself back into her as she screams in ecstasy. There are no shouts of 'more' or 'harder' because Killian gives Emma everything he has. His thrusts are hard and precise; he hits her sweet spot every time he enters her body. She is writhing uncontrollably beneath him and it fascinates him how responsive she is.

He's close, so damn close, but he doesn't want to finish until he's made Emma come undone one more time for him. He isn't a selfish man; he's always been a generous lover. He deepens his thrusts and trails his hand down between their joined bodies to her clit, aiding her climax, bringing her closer to the edge.

Her voice is raw as she moans "God, Killian, yes. I'm so close…I" Killian's teasing tips her over the edge and her climax hits her with full force, knocking the wind out of her body and bringing tears to her eyes. Killian follows immediately after, the shocks of her climax making him lose himself inside her. He roars her name one last time before his body collapses on top of hers, the two panting together, catching their breath together. Killian rolls off of her after his breathing has slowed and he grabs Emma and pulls her body securely into his and rests her head on his chest. This is how they fell blissfully asleep.

The only sound in the cabin was that of two lovers wrapped in one another's embrace, two hearts beating as one, two body's touching and welcoming and two mouths breathing the same air. Understanding one another. Protecting one another. Loving one another.


End file.
